


Strip Tease

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: "So I had this imagination of Billy stripping with his leather jacket and some leather pants. And like the girl sitting on a chair while he like idk sexually unzips his pants in front of her. With his chest glistening with sweat. Maybe even with a g-string. Ik this is probably random af."





	Strip Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Was sent an Ask and I made it into a little smutty blurb

So Billy would slowly and teasingly slide down his leather pants down his hips and legs, rolling his hips in circles revealing his g-string, turning around and bending down to take his pants the rest of the way off, showing off his delicious plump ass. 

You bite your bottom lip at the sight of him, taking your hand and grabbing a handful of his ass cheek. Turning back around he walks up to you, straddles your lap and starts grinding into you, rocking his hips around in circles, your hands running up and down his chest. He growls, running his hands on the back of your neck grabbing a handful of hair, pulling your neck back while he nibbles and licks your neck and sweet spots. 

Your hands trail down his body, hooking your finger around the rim of his g-string and snapping it back to his body. This elicits a moan from Billy, he stands back up in front of you, you lean forward and start to take his g-string off him using only your teeth, his now hard cock springing free and smacking you in your face. You couldn’t help but giggle.

Once his g-string is off, Billy goes back to you, spreading your legs wide while he goes back to grinding against you, rubbing his hard cock against you. You slide your hands over his hips and grab his ass pushing him closer to you. One hand slides back and over his member, stroking him with a firm grip. Rubbing your thumb over his tip, spreading his pre-cum over his head so your hand glides better down his shaft, making him moan out. 

You push him off you, you leaning forward you take your tongue and swirl it around the head of his cock, wrapping your lips around him, you slowly move your mouth down his cock till you hit bottom, bringing your head back you start bobbing your head faster, Billy’s hands are locked in your hair, pushing your head down further, making you gag on his length. Billy letting out a loud growl, he pulls his cock out of your mouth, having you get up and take off your clothes. 

Laying down on the couch, Billy hovers over you, kissing you, swiping his tongue across your bottom lip, you gasp and he slips his tongue in, dancing his tongue with yours. He slides his tip in and teases your core, making you arch your back and buck your hips into his aching for him to slide all the way in. He slowly enters you, making you feel every inch of his hard cock. Once he hits the end he pulls his hips back and snaps it back into you, fucking you hard and fast making you call him out.

“F-fuck Billy, mmm fuck you feel so good” Billy’s breathing his hot breath into your neck, moaning at how good you’re making him feel. “Mmm shit princess, your pussy feels so damn good, FUCK!” Leaning back up, he brings your legs over his shoulders, making it easier for his cock to hit your g-spot. He reaches his hand around and starts rubbing circles around your clit, thrusting his hips hard and fast into your aching pussy. You could feel your body start to tense as you’re about to reach your orgasm. 

“Ohh Billy, fuck I’m gonna cum” You screamed out at him. Increasing his speed around your clit, his hips snapping harder into you, your body starts to tremble and your walls clench around his rock hard cock, sending moans and fuck yes’ into the room. Billy letting out a loud grunt, “Fuck baby I’m cumming,” Billy spilling his load into your pussy, his hips and speed faltering as he rides his orgasm out in you. Billy slips out and falls on top of you, breathless. You rub your hand up and down his back while your other hand and fingers run through his hair.

“I should strip tease for you more often, Y/N. That was fucking amazing!” Billy whispered. 

“Please do baby, that was hot!” You giggled.


End file.
